The Twelve Legendary Warriors
by Yukaido
Summary: When Ophanimon is destroyed by Cherubimon, Takuya and the others are sent back to the forest terminal with no idea as to what Ophanimon wanted them to do. There, they find two girls from Shibuya who also have D-tectors. Are they two more Digidestined?
1. Wishful Thinking Becomes Reality

_**Hi guys, its me Yukaido again. In advance, I am currently re-writing this story as we speak (the ending at least). I wrote it back in 6th-7th grade, so the language is.....less than satisfactory to my current standards. Its actually the first story I ever wrote (or finished, cough cough)! :D You see, the beginning sounds ok, but I seem to have had a problem with only using the three words "said", "exclaimed", and "asked" to describe dialogue and it was getting on my nerves every time I went back to it. So once again, one of my finished stories is.....unfinished. Well, the ending was a little too rushed in my opinion, I think partly due to the fact I wrote it super fast one day so my friend who was coming to sleep over could read a completed story. Though I have to admit, its kinda hard to re-write something based on a show you haven't seen in ages. XD Well anyways, hope you enjoy!!**_

**_------_**

_Preview_:

"Last time on Digimon Digital Monsters…."

"The gang was fighting Cherubimon, but he stole everyone's spirits! Well, all except Zoë's, because Ophanimon broke out of her cage just in time to protect her. Using the last of her power, Ophanimon took the D-tectors back from Cherubimon, and gave them to the kids. She then told them to return to the forest terminal. They didn't want to leave her there to face Cherubimon alone, but Ophanimon told them they had to in order to save the Digiworld. Reluctantly, they went. Unfortunately, they would never see her again.

------

_**Chapter 1**_

"The real world."

Two girls walked down the street, talking, in Shibuya, Japan.

"This has been the most boring summer vacation ever!" Arisu exclaimed. She had blue eyes, and her long hazel-brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail. She wore a pair of orange capris and her yellow t-shirt read, "H Hyperactive".

"And that's saying a lot for me!"

"I know what you mean." Yukaido agreed, "Summer's are supposed to be fun!"

Yukaido, the shorter girl walking next to Arisu, had long, dark brown hair past her shoulders and hazel eyes. She wore a short sleeve, lime green top, and a forest green shorts.

"Let's go over all of our friends again." Arisu suggested.

"Let's not and say we did." Yukaido sighed, disheartened. Arisu wasn't listening.

"Well, Sulay can't came over because both of her parents work. Lexi is at camp. Melissa went on vacation. Connor's visiting her grandma. And Lauren's helping out with the theatre group….like last summer." Arisu complained, giving a huge sigh.

"I said let's not and say we did!" Yukaido exclaimed in exasperation. Both girls walked down the street wearing looks of dismay. Arisu finally spoke up.

"I need action! I need adventure!!" she cried.

"I wish." Yukaido said.

"Don't burst my bubble!" Arisu exclaimed.

All of a sudden, two strange looking devices landed on the ground in front of the pair.

"What are these?" Yukaido asked as she picked one up.

"No idea." Arisu replied, picking up the other one.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a vortex appeared below their feet, and they fell into a tunnel of swirling colors.

"Eeeeeepppppp!!!!" Yukaido yelped as they fell downwards.

"I think I should be careful what I wish for Yukaido!!" Arisu yelled in terror.

Finally, they hit solid ground, the impact so hard they passed out.

-------

**_Oh, Arisu, by the way, is my friend who I said was coming over to my house that one day when I completed this story! :D I just didn't want to use her real name in case stalkers are lurking near by. xD That'd be just plain creepy. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far! Oh, and thanks to the one person who reviewed pointing out my spelling errors. I'm glad you did that earlier on, because if someone pointed that out like on the last chapter, I'd die of embarrassment. Especially because one of the mispelled names is in the summary for Pete's sake. Really embarrassing. So thanks again! _**


	2. Who Are They?

_**Yay, chapter 2 is up! Please sit back and enjoy as the story unfolds!! :D**_

_**------**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"The Digiworld."

"Ophanimon…." Zoe murmured, looking wistfully over her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault." Takuya reassured Zoe, clapping a hand on her shoulder, "You did what she said."

"I know." Zoe replied, "But out duty as legendary warriors is to bring peace to this world. But instead of Cherubimon getting eliminated, Ophanimon was."

"Yah! And what's with us going back to the forest terminal?" JP demanded.

"How's this supposed to save the Digital World?" Tommy asked. Kouichi shrugged.

"Well, we're getting closer." Kouji commented.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there." Kouichi said.

------

"We're here." Takuya announced quite a few days later, "Finally!"

"Doesn't look like anything that's gonna help us." Kouji remarked, ever the one with the attitude.

"Wait. Are those kids over there?!" Kouichi exclaimed, pointing to two motionless lumps on the terminal's platform.

"You mean like human kids?!" Zoe exclaimed in disbelief.

"What?!!" Tommy and JP simultaneously shouted. The gang rushed over as fast as they could. They were definitely human kids. Girls in fact.

"How'd they get here?" Kouji asked as he lifted the girl named Yukaido.

"What happened to them?" Kouichi wondered aloud, lifting the other girl, Arisu.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Takuya answered, bending over to get a closer look at their faces.

"I hope they're okay." Zoe worried.

"Mmhm." JP agreed.

"Nnnn…."

"Hey! I think they're waking up!" Tommy suddenly exclaimed, pointed. Everyone looked at the girls intently.

"Hm? Wha-?" Yukaido slurred, opening her eyes slowly.

"Who are you guys?" Arisu asked, dazed. Takuya introduced everyone.

"Well, I'm Takuya, and these are my friends, Zoe, Tommy, JP, Kouichi, and Kouji." he said, pointing to each as he said their names.

"Where are we?" Yukaido inquired, looking around in confusion.

"Um, well, uh, you see…." Takuya stammered, "I don't know how to put it. Bokomon, you tell them……….Bokomon?" He looked back.

"Where are those three?" he asked, "They were right behind us!"

At that moment, Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon came hustling towards them from the edge of the forest.

"Where were you guys?!" JP exclaimed sternly.

"Oh, you're Mr. Cheerypants today." Bokomon remarked sarcastically.

"Cherry? I'd love one." Neemon said.

"I said cheery, not cherry, you nit!" Bokomon pulled on Neemon's waistband, letting it return to its original position with a painful snap.

"Ow! What was that for?" Neemon cried out, rubbing his side.

"Wh-wha--what are those?!!!" Arisu and Yukaido both screamed, scooting backwards as for as they could without falling off the platform onto the train tracks below.

"We're Digimon!" Patamon said happily.

"Digi what?" Arisu asked Yukaido.

"We must have hit our heads harder after that fall than I thought." Yukaido commented, rubbing her forehead experimentally.

"Uh, that's not exactly the case…." Takuya said, a sweat drop rolling down his head. Nobody noticed both Kouji and Kouichi's faces turning steadily redder.

"Who might you two be?" Bokomon asked the girls.

"Yah. You're new." Neemon added.

"I'm Yukaido." the girl in green introduced herself.

"And I'm Arisu!" the girl in yellow exclaimed with a huge grin, flashing her peace sign.

"Oh yah. This is Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon." Takuya introduced the last three.

"Now we have some questions to you, Bokomon." Zoe said, turning to him with her hand on her hips.

"Like where you were." Takuya said.

"And why you left." Tommy continued.

"Well, if you must know, poor little Patamon here was so upset about Ophanimon that he flew off." Bokomon explained sadly, "When we found him, he was crying, poor thing." At this, Patamon started to cry again.

"My baby." Bokomon said, tears welling in his eyes. The gang looked down at their feet guiltily. Yukaido and Arisu, no longer afraid, came over to Patamon to comfort him.

"I have no idea what's going on, but I feel bad about it!" Yukaido said.

"Me too!" Arisu agreed.

"Well, let's go back there and save the Digital World!" Takuya exclaimed.

"I'm clueless." Arisu stated.

"Uh-huh." Yukaido seconded the statement.

"Oops. Sorry." Takuya apologized, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, "You don't even know where you are."

"We know now." Arisu corrected him.

"You said it was the Digital World." Yukaido put in.

"Oh yah. Hehe." Takuya laughed nervously.

"Wait a minute. Bokomon, right?" Arisu inquired.

"Yes." Bokomon responded.

"You said Patamon was your baby, right?" Arisu continued.

"Yes."

"But you're a guy, aren't you?" Arisu finally asked.

"Well of course I'm a guy!" Bokomon yelled, clearly offended. Yukaido's face turned green.

"I think I'm going to throw up." she moaned.

"That's just wrong!" Arisu shouted in disgust. The gang couldn't help but laugh at the strange pair.

"Huh? What's going on? What's so funny?" Neemon sputtered stupidly.

"You weren't paying attention at all, were you?" Bokomon asked, a bummed look on his face.

"Was I supposed to?" Neemon questioned. Bokomon slapped his hand to his face.

------

**_Don't forget to review! :D_**


	3. Embarrassments and Payback

_**Chapter 3**_

"It's getting dark. Maybe we should set up camp for the night." Zoe suggested, glancing up at the sky.

"Good idea Z. We can finally rest!" JP declared happily.

"Oh, not yet you can't." Zoe reassured him, a teasing smirk playing across his face, "You boys have to get some firewood."

"Aww man!" JP groaned.

"We'd better get going, buddy!" Takuya said, grinning as he elbowed JP in the side.

"Cut it out already!" JP exclaimed. Kouji and Kouichi were already leaving without a fuss.

"H-Hey, wait for us!" Takuya called after them. Takuya and JP had to run to catch up.

"Us girls will look for some meat apples." Zoe proclaimed, winking.

"Meat apples?" Arisu and Yukaido inquired.

"I'll explain on the way." Zoe said.

"Hey! I'm not a girl!" Tommy protested in earnest.

"Oops! Sorry Tommy!" Zoe apologized. They all laughed.

------

"We always get stuck with……..getting the firewood." JP grumbled as he carried an especially heavy piece of wood.

"Quit complainin' and keep walkin'." Takuya told JP, exasperated. He then turned his head towards Kouji and Kouichi, who were following slightly behind them.

"You guys haven't talked in a long time! Are you alright?" he called back to them.

"Yah. Fine." Kouichi replied quietly. JP glanced back at them, but something different about them held his gaze.

"Your faces are as red as tomatoes!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" Kouji uttered in surprise. The two brothers looked at each other. A sweat drop rolled down both of their faces, and they quickly looked in opposite directions.

"I guess they are." Kouji agreed, extremely embarrassed.

"They're acting really weird." JP whispered to Takuya.

"Even weirder than me." Takuya whispered back, disturbed, "Hold on. Did that just come out?"

"Yep." JP smirked.

"Awww!" Takuya moaned.

------

"So, let me get this straight. Meat apples are apples but not really because they're made out of meat." Arisu recited.

"Now you're getting it." Zoe commended her.

"My brain hurts." Arisu complained.

"You'll get over it." Yukaido teased. Tommy was trying his best to stifle his laughter.

"Sorry. I'm not good at explaining things." Zoe apologized.

"That's alright. Arisu can live with it." Yukaido smirked. Arisu shot her a dark glare.

"Hey!" Arisu exclaimed. Tommy couldn't stand it anymore. He broke out laughing.

"Hey! I think I see a meat apple tree ahead!" Zoe exclaimed, pointing. The group quickly ran over to the tree. Yukaido and Arisu both picked an apple.

"Oh boy." Yukaido said, licking her lips. Both girls bit into their apples and simultaneously made faces of disgust.

"Uck! These are nasty!" Arisu yelled.

"I think it's raw meat." Yukaido concluded, her tongue sticking slightly out of her mouth.

"You'd be right." Zoe told her, a sweat drop sliding down the back of her head, "They still need to be cooked." By now, Tommy was rolling on the ground in hysterics.

"You guys are funny!" Tommy was hardly able to gasp out, he was laughing so hard.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Arisu proclaimed.

"Arisu, sometimes you really embarrass me." Yukaido told her.

"Payback." Arisu grinned. They all resumed picking apples.


	4. Girls Are Weird!

_**I spent all day working on writing more of this story and typing it up, because I haven't updated in a while. My hand is cramping up so badly. XD**_

**_------_**

_**Chapter 4**_

When the gang was together again, they set up camp.

"I'm starving, and the fire's burnin'!" Takuya declared anxiously, "Bring on the meat, baby!" The girls and Tommy brought over the handfuls of apples, and everyone skewered one on a stick that the boys had gathered for the meal. They set the sticks in the ground by the fire, leaving them to cook.

"So, do you guys remember how you got to the Digital World?" Kouji finally spoke up as they waited for the meat apples to cook. Arisu and Yukaido put their thinking poses on, obviously in deep concentration.

"I'm not sure, to be honest." Yukaido remarked.

"I can't really remember. My memory is fuzzy." Arisu mused. It was the most serious any of them had seen the two girls since they had arrived in the Digital World.

"Like me." Kouichi murmured.

"He can't remember either." Zoe explained. She gave Kouichi a sympathetic look.

"Wait. Something's coming." Yukaido said suddenly. Everyone stared at her in earnest.

"Well, Arisu had just wished for action and adventure. Then these weird electronic looking devices landed on the ground in front of us. We picked them up, but I don't remember what happened after that." Yukaido continued, "Sorry."

"That's alright." Tommy said.

"Do you still have those things you picked up?" JP inquired.

"Yah!" Arisu exclaimed. Both girls reached into their pockets and pulled out two D-tectors.

" Aaauh!" Bokomon cried out, "Those are D-tectors!!" The rest of the gang stared in disbelief.

"Hey! What's the matter? And what are D-tectors?!" Arisu exclaimed, "I'm so confused."

"Um, guys?" Yukaido said apprehensively.

"The meat apples are burning." Neemon finished Yukaido's statement.

"Not again!" Takuya moaned in anguish, as everyone lunged for the apples.

------

"Mmm. Mine tastes like rib!" Yukaido proclaimed.

"Mine's steak!" Arisu cried happily.

"Hot dog!" Tommy said.

"Hamburger!" JP declared.

"Mama mia! Meatball!" Zoe admonished.

"Pork." Kouichi smiled.

"Fried chicken." Kouji stated.

"And last, but not least, turkey." Takuya exclaimed.

"You forgot me!" Patamon objected.

"Okay then. What does yours taste like Patamon?" Takuya asked. Patamon took a bite of his apple and then did a flip in midair.

"Bacon!" he cried.

"Hey, no fair!" Tommy protested as the rest of the gang laughed, "I love bacon!"

Patamon paused as if just remembering something, and then he too broke out laughing.

"Now what is so funny?" Bokomon questioned in confusion.

"Tommy told me, ha ha ha, that, ha ha ha, Arisu and Yukaido bit into, hee hee hee, raw meat apples!" he replied between poorly stifled laughter. At that, Tommy and Patamon were holding their stomachs, doubled over by laughter and gasping for air.

"You just had to bring that up, didn't you?" Arisu and Yukaido commented gloomily.

------

Later, after the others had fallen asleep, Yukaido and Arisu snuck off on their own.

"Y'know……I'm starting to get a little homesick." Arisu admitted as she and Yukaido sat down at the front of a large oak tree some ways away from the camp.

"Yah. I wonder if I'll ever see my siblings again." Yukaido said. Both girls stared down at their feet.

"Hey, why don't you practice that song you made up on your flute?" Arisu suggested, attempting to lighten the mood, "And I can think of some lyrics for it."

"Good idea." Yukaido agreed, grasping the opportunity to distract herself from her thoughts. She unhooked the latches on the thin, black case she had been holding to reveal a shiny, silver flute. Once it was put together, she started to play the song she had wrote. Back at the camp, the gang was roused by the soft melody. Takuya was the first to sit up, yawning loudly as he stretched.

"Where's that music coming from?" he asked sleepily.

"Forget about the music. Where did those guys run off to?" JP asked.

"We'll go look for them." Kouichi said as the two brothers stood up. Within a minute, they had disappeared into the woods. Zoe giggled.

"What has gotten into you?" Takuya questioned her in disbelief.

"Oh, nothing." Zoe lied.

"I don't think I'll ever understand girls." Takuya said hopelessly.

"Me neither." JP wholeheartedly agreed.

"Well….I do know one thing about girls." Tommy piped up.

"Oh? And what might that be?" JP asked sarcastically.

"Girls are wweeird!" Tommy exclaimed.

"I heard that!" Zoe yelled at him. Tommy, Takuya, and JP laughed.

-------

**Oh yah, one thing I must comment on. Writing a story for quite a few years, and then finding out 3 out of the 6 main character's names have been spelled wrong, that is extremely vexing. A.K.A. I wasn't spelling Zoe's, Kouji's, or Kouichi's names right. I was spelling them Zowie, Koji, and Kuichi. I just proved the fact further that all Americans "Englishify" animes. Always. XD**


	5. The First Encounter

_**Ok, next chapter is finally up! And of course, this is all thanks to the reason it is Friday and there's no more school! Yay, Fridays!! XD**_

**_------_**

_**Chapter 5**_

Yukaido had just finished playing her song.

"Did you think of anything?" she asked Arisu curiously.

"Nothing…still!" Arisu replied irritably.

"Well…we'd better get back to camp before anyone notices we're gone." Yukaido said, packing up her flute. They both stood up to leave when they heard a loud rustling in the trees behind them. They turned apprehensively towards the sound, to see a huge creature lunge out of the woods at them. It was green with two horns atop its head, strongly resembling that of a triceratops. The only difference was it was twice as large.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Arisu and Yukaido shrieked as they ran out of the way just in the nick of time. Kouji and Kouichi emerged running out of the woods just as Arisu and Yukaido charged by. The unlucky four collided head on.

"Are you alright?!" Kouji asked Yukaido anxiously as he rubbed his throbbing head. She was shaking so hard, all she could manage was to point at the portion of the woods she had just come from.

"We heard you screaming!" Kouichi added worriedly. Arisu also starting pointing at the woods.

"B-b-b…big…m-m…monster!"

"What?" Kouji and Kouichi said simultaneously. That's when the Triceramon came bursting through the trees.

"That thing!!" Yukaido sputtered. Kouji and Kouichi automatically pulled out their D-tectors, standing up.

"Spirit Evolution!" they cried.

"Lowemon!"

"Lobomon!"

"They---they--" both girls jolted, so stunned they struggled to say comprehensible sentences, "They turned into Digimon!!!!" The battle began.

"Howling laser!" Lobomon cried, attacking Triceramon from the direct front. Lowemon came at Triceramon from behind, attacking with "Shadow Meteor!" But the Triceramon was too quick. It dodged both the attacks and knocked both warriors off their feet in one fell swoop of its paw.

"Aaaah!" Arisu and Yukaido shrieked in horror again, clasping their hands over their mouths. Seconds later the rest of the group came bustling out of the woods, with the exceptions of Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon.

"Are you guys okay?" Takuya asked the girls, repeating the exact words Kouji had asked just moments before.

"We heard screaming." Zoe put in, following suit after Kouichi. Then Tommy yelled.

"Look!" he exclaimed, pointing, "Kouji and Koichi are fighting a big triceratops!"

"Do these kinds of things actually live here?!" Arisu asked incredulously, at last finding her voice.

"Hold that thought." Takuya responded, "We'll explain everything later as long as you tell us what happened with you guys." He gave Yukaido and Arisu a meaningful look.

"Kay." they mumbled, embarrassed that they had run off on their own.

"Less talk and more help would be appreciated!" Lobomon suggested, assisting Lowemon in wrestling Triceramon to the ground.

"Coming right at you!" JP exclaimed. The rest of the gang pulled out their D-tectors.

"Spirit Evolution!" they cried.

"Agunimon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"You guys too?!" Arisu and Yukaido exclaimed.

"Pyro Punch!" Agunimon attacked.

"Hurricane Wind!" Kazemon cried.

"Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon shouted.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon exclaimed. But once again, Triceramon was able to block the attacks.

"Volcanic Strike!" it sent its attack. The ground started to shake, then cracked, lava pouring out of the huge gap in the ground. Back at the camp, Bokomon, Patamon, and Neemon were awakened by the tremendous shaking.

"Papa-Ma! I'm scared!" Patamon wailed, flying to Bokomon.

"Come on in, my little baby!" Bokomon said, stuffing Patamon into his pants. (1)

"Me too!" Neemon exclaimed.

"No!" Bokomon vehemently refused. But Neemon didn't listen. He leaped into Bokomon's pants before he could even try to run away. (2) In that instant, a loud snap resounded through the air and a steadily growing crack in the ground headed towards the three.

"Aaaaah!" the three Digimon screamed. Each one of them tried to run in a different direction, but since they were all still stuck together inside Bokomon's pants, they swung back, collided, and fell down. (3)

"We're doomed!" Bokomon cried in dismay.

"We could use some legendary warriors right now." Neemon stated.

"Well, duh!" Bokomon exclaimed at Neemon's obvious statement. Suddenly, the ground below them split and the trio fell inside, plummeting towards the boiling lava below.

**------**

(1) Ugh, this sounds so wrong! But seriously, if you watch the anime, that's what happens to poor little Patamon! There is no other way to describe it!

(2) Egad, again. (shudders)

(3) XD

**_And this is all I have to say now....dun dun DUN!!!! ^w^_**


	6. The Secret Behind the New Dtector

**I'm super super sorry it took me so long to update! I've really not been doing a good job at being on top of things! So please find it in you to forgive my thoughtlessness, and please enjoy this next chapter. And I apologize again for the short lengths of all these chapters, I never realized just how little I actually write in stories when it comes to dividing them up in individual sections. So please find it in you to put up with me for now, and enjoy the story nonetheless. I will try my hardest to make up for shortness in quality by the time this fanfiction of mine is finally completed! XD**

**_Yukaido_**

**_------_**

**Chapter 6**

Back at the battle, Agunimon heard the screams from the camp.

"Tommy! Zoe!" Agunimon ordered, "Go back to the camp! I think Bokomon, Neighmon, and Patamon are in trouble! We'll take care of this."

"Right!" Kazemon and Kumamon replied. And with that they sprinted off into the trees.

"I sure hope we get there in time." Zoe worried as she flew over treetops.

"We shouldn't have left them behind." Kumamon fretted to himself. When the trees thinned, the duo saw Patamon struggling to pull Bokomon and Neighmon up to safety on land……in midair.

"Keep up the good work Patamon!" Bokomon encouraged, holding tightly onto Patamon's hand. Neighmon had fallen out of Bokomon's pants and was now grasping onto Bokomon's left leg.

"That's a long way down." Neighmon said worriedly.

"Papa-Ma! You guys are getting too heavy!!" Patamon exclaimed, loosing his grip on Bokomon's hand.

"Hold on Patamon!" Kazemon yelled, "We're coming!"

"You're finally here!" Bokomon cried out joyfully.

"Or at least two of them." Neighmon added. But Patamon just couldn't hold on any longer. His hand slipped from Bokomon's, and the two dangling Digimon went plummeting into the canyon.

"Oh no!" Kumamon shouted in dismay. He jumped into the canyon after them, turning into an icicle so he would fall faster. He passed Bokomon and Neighmon, sticking to the side of the canyon and yelling, "Grab hold!" The two immediately obliged.

"What took you so long?!" Bokomon demanded as Kazemon flew everybody back to safe ground.

"How 'bout you just be grateful that we came!" Kazemon replied scornfully.

------

The battle was still as rough as ever. The gang had just barely escaped falling into the split ground.

"That was just a little too close for comfort!" Beetlemon yelped, a strain in his voice making it higher than usual.

"How are we going to beat this guy? Whatever we throw at him, he just throws right back in our faces!" Loweemon puzzled aloud.

"It looks like we're going to have to take our attack a notch higher." Agunimon devised.

"Right." Lobomon immediately agreed.

"Slide Evolution!" the whole group cried.

"BurningGreymon!"

"KendoGarrurumon!"

"MetalKabuterimon!"

"JagerLowemon!"

"They transformed again!" Arisu cried in shock. That's when the Triceramon turned his attention on the two defenseless girls.

"I think….it heard me."

Arisu was already regretting having said anything.

"Fire Blast!" Triceramon roared.

"Lets get out of here!" Arisu exclaimed in earnest. She ran, but Yukaido was too stricken by fear to move.

"Yukaido?" Arisu inquired, when she sensed her friend wasn't behind her. Yukaido was frozen in place, and was shaking in terror.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!" she shrieked.

"Oh no!" KendoGarrurumon shouted in dismay.

"Yukaidooo!" Arisu yelled. Time seemed to freeze around them as three things happened at once. Arisu and the rest of the Digidestined children bolted towards Yukaido, already knowing they wouldn't reach her in time. Secondly, the huge tremor in the ground finally reached the oak tree which Yukaido and Arisu had been sitting under merely minutes ago and it was sent crashing to the ground. And last of all, an intense white orb shot out from under its upturned roots and raced towards Arisu.

"What's that?" MetalKabuterimon momentarily paused. Arisu turned. It was another spirit.

Automatically, as if already knowing what to do, Arisu pulled her D-tector out of her pocket.

"Spirit, come to me!" she commanded. The D-tector absorbed the white orb, and enveloped Arisu in its bright aura.

"Spirit Evolution!!" Arisu exclaimed. The others watched in wonder as the form of Arisu transformed into a Digimon resembling the appearance of a fox. The new Digimon was tall, with bronze colored fur that changed to white, resembling boots on her paws. She stood on two feet, with an erect, stern face, pointed ears, and a long, flowing tail.

"Renamon!"

"Arisu is a Digidestined?!!!!" BurningGreymon reeled, thoroughly shocked.

"Way to go, Arisu." JagerLowemon thought fondly.

"Renamon dived at Yukaido, succeeding in removing her from the line of fire in the nick of time.

"Arisu! You saved my life!" Yukaido exclaimed.

"You can thank me later." Renamon answered her, "And now it's Renamon, not Arisu."

"Right." Yukaido acknowledged, nodding sheepishly. Renamon set her down on the ground in between the others, and then turned back to the situation at hand.

"Hey, big boy!" she called out. Triceramon turned its gaze to her.

"Fire Blast!" it attacked once again.

"Kohenkyo!" Renamon countered. In the blink of an eye, Renamon had transported herself, switching places with the bewildered Triceramon. The attacker got struck with its own blow.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon called forth her final assault. An onslaught of glowing diamond shards appeared before Renamon at her command, and as she swiftly lowered her raised arms in her enemy's direction, the shards were sent careening downwards on her foe by some unseen force.

"Noo!!" Triceramon bellowed. The sharp daggers pierced the Triceramon's body, and its physical shape disappeared, replaced by streaming lines of data.

"You're through." Renamon stated. The chain of data was absorbed into the D-tector Renamon clutched in her right hand until nothing remained, the last traces of the Triceramon vaporizing.

"Arisu, I mean Renamon, you rule!!" Yukaido cheered. Arisu transformed back into her human form.

"What……did I just do?" Arisu asked, a sweat drop appearing on the back of her head. Yukaido ran over to Arisu in excitement.

"Arisu, you saved me! You're the best friend a girl could ask for!!" she exclaimed, hugging Arisu.

"Don't mention it." Arisu smiled. The rest of the gang returned to their human forms and started laughing at Yukaido who was circling Arisu and complimenting her joyfully. Kazemon and Kumamon, followed by Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon, came bounding through the trees just a few seconds later.

"Did you guys win?" Kazemon asked frantically as her and Kumamon returned to their normal forms, "And who was that who yelled "Spirit Evolution"?"

"We won alright." Takuya bragged.

"But we couldn't have done it without Arisu!" Kouichi quickly put in, slightly bursting Takuya's haughty bubble.

"Huh?" Tommy asked, completely confused.

"Arisu is a Digimon! She's Renamon!!" Yukaido explained happily.

"Wow! Way to go Arisu!" Zoe praised her.

"Heh, thanks." Arisu said, sticking out her tongue and scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

-------

**Please review and let me know what you think so far! And a special thanks to _Yuki's Little Girl_ and my friend _Firah-Von-Nightflame_ for continuing to loyally review after my updates. The commentary is much appreciated! **


	7. Another Spirit Joins the Fray

_**It's a miracle, I actually sat down at my table yesterday, plugged my Ipod into my ears, and wrote an entire chapter! I'm very pleased. My goal for this Spring Break was to complete this story, and now that I'm working on the second to last chapter (not this one, but the next), I think it actually might be accomplished!! Please stay tuned, for I am really hopeful that the rest of this story will be posted sometime maybe not this week, but the one after that (right after Easter). :] Thanks!**_

**_Yukaido_**

**_------_**

_**Chapter 7**_

At last, everybody was once again settled at the camp, the fire having been rekindled since the night was still high in the sky, making the air quite frigid.

"We're sorry we ran off!" Arisu apologized hurriedly, bowing her head.

"It was my idea!" Yukaido quickly interjected, "I wanted some time alone to talk to Arisu."

"You miss your families, don't you?" Zoe guessed correctly. Both girls stared down at their feet. Kouji and Kouichi both placed a hand on either girls shoulder.

"It's okay." Kouji reassured them, but seeming to only linger his gaze on Yukaido's face.

"We can all get through this together!" Kouichi added, also only looking at one of the girls as he said it, Arisu.

Arisu and Yukaido looked up at either boy, blushing.

"Thanks." they both mumbled at once.

"Alright! Now that that's settled, let's get some shut eye!" Takuya announced eagerly. With that, everyone was dismissed to Dreamland.

------

Early in the morning, only a few meager hours later, everyone was woken up by an over enthusiastic, clearly awake Patamon.

"Up! Up! Time for a new day! Come on, sleepy heads!" Patamon exclaimed in a sing-song voice, shaking everyone indignantly when no one seemed to be putting forth any form of movement.

"Five more minutes!" Yukaido groaned pitifully, rolling over to hide her face. Arisu gave a huge yawn as she slowly sat upright, her hair askew on the side she had been laying on.

"Why the early wake up call?" JP grumbled sleepily.

"Time to go save the Digital World!" Patamon declared.

"Alright! Let's go!!" Takuya agreed energetically, only now willing to jump up, throwing his fist in the air. Everyone in the group who knew Takuya well, that is everyone but Yukaido and Arisu, sighed in exasperation.

"Oh no!!" Yukaido suddenly exclaimed in horror, "I dropped my flute when I was running away from that Digimon!"

"So it was you who was making that music last night!" Takuya proclaimed.

"Yes." Yukaido replied quietly, embarrassed.

"You were really good." Kouji complimented her, slightly abashed.

"Thanks." Yukaido said, blushing shyly.

"Alright, lets head there first!" Takuya altered the plans.

"Great! More forest exploration!" Bokomon complained.

"I hope it didn't get crushed!" Yukaido worried aloud as they went, "Aha! Here it is!"

She dropped down to pick it up. The case was dirty and had a couple of scratches, but it wasn't in bad condition. Luckily, the case had taken the full damage, leaving the flute inside, to Yukaido's relief, unscathed. It seemed a miracle to all of them it hadn't been crushed.

And so they were on their way. Kouji, Kouichi, Yukaido, and Arisu could all be found blushing madly, walking in pairs a ways back from the rest of the group.

"You like Kouji, don't you?" Arisu smirked.

"No!!" Yukaido lied through her teeth, "And you're acting like you don't like Kouichi!"

"Hey! Arisu protested. Luckily, they were far enough away from everyone else that nobody heard them. Zoe looked over her shoulder at the foursome and giggled.

"You know something, don't you?" Takuya regarded her suspiciously.

"Oh, I don't know……" Zoe taunted him.

"Come on!" JP entered the conversation.

"Pretty please!" Tommy pleaded.

"One word: love." Zoe winked.

"Huh?" all three of the boys chorused, but they were cut off by an exclamation from Bokomon.

"Look!"

Everyone turned their gaze towards the spot where Bokomon pointed to see the ruins of an enormous building looming in front of them. They quickened their pace and were soon upon the dismal remains of what appeared to have once been a magnificent palace or mansion.

"What is this? I don't remember passing by any ruins the last time we journeyed to face Cherubimon." Kouji voiced his thoughts.

"Me neither. And I'm absolutely certain that we came by this way!" Takuya agreed resolutely.

"Maybe this just happened." JP put in, walking along the edge of the rubble to get a further look at it.

"This is awful!" Tommy exclaimed, moving to stand besides Takuya. Arisu and Yukaido gazed at the destroyed structure in awed silence.

"Wait a minute. This place seems familiar…." Zoe suddenly remarked, "Wasn't this the spot where Opha-" She froze, as did the others, and she turned towards them, eyes wide in shock.

"Ophanimon's Castle was?" she whispered. A blanket of silence fell over the group as they realized the validity of her words.

"No way." Takuya finally broke the silence, his voice amounting to barely more than a murmur.

"What was Ophanimon's Castle?" Arisu asked quietly.

"It was owned by a Digimon named Ophanimon, are of the three Celestial Digimon who kept peace in this world." Takuya explained as he moved closer to the wreckage, "She saved us from Cherubimon, who is also one of the three Celestial Digimon, but now is bent on ruling over the entire Digital World. He's the one we're going to defeat to restore order to these Digimon who are suffering under his evil. But unfortunately….."

He paused.

"At our last encounter with Cherubimon….Ophanimon didn't make it."

"That's so sad." Yukaido murmured.

"What happened to the other Celestial Digimon?" Arisu inquired.

"Actually, my Patamon is the rookie form of the once Celestial Digimon, Seraphimon." Bokomon answered proudly.

"Wow." the two girls said in awe. Patamon blushed.

"But who could have done this?" Kouji interjected seriously, bending down to pick up a piece of the rubble and turn it around in his hand. Suddenly, the gang heard a distinct rustling from the trees behind them, and they whipped their heads around to see three dark figures emerging from the shadow of the woods.

The creatures that appeared before them were vile. Their skin was a sickly shade of green, and the only piece of clothing covering their skin was a brown, tattered loincloth. In their right fists, they carried fierce, almost bone-looking clubs, and each had two pale brown horns that curved from the tops of their heads. The most distinct feature, and most disturbing of all on these creatures were their wide mouths, hanging open under their chin line with two sets of fang like teeth, two on the bottom of their jaw and two on the top.

"Those are Ogremon!" Bokomon exclaimed, "Their 'Bone Club' attack will give you a bone-cracking headache!" (1)

"Hehehehe. We destroyed it, little boy." the head Ogremon, presumably the leader, commented, "We were sent by Cherubimon himself."

"Cherubimon?!" Kouji growled, anger swelling up within him.

"We won't let you get away with this!" Tommy shot out heatedly.

"What do you think you brats are going to do about it?" the Ogremon sneered.

At this, the Ogremon's companions resumed their amused cackling.

"I wouldn't underestimate us if I were you!" Takuya proclaimed, "Beast Spirit Evolution!"

Within seconds, all of the beast spirit warriors stood before the trio of Ogremon, along with Renamon, all of whom stared down the Ogremon angrily.

"So, you are the ones they call the 'Legendary Warriors', eh? This just made things interesting." the Ogremon leader taunted. Quickly motioning his two companions forwards, the three Ogremon separated the warriors so that they were forced to fight in pairs or trios. BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon faced the leader, JagerLowemon and Renamon taking on the lackey to the left and Zephyrmon, MetalKabuterimon, and Korikakumon the one on the right.

"Let's get this started! Pyro Barrage!!" BurningGreymon yelled. At his command, a spark of fire ignited in the patch of grass just behind him, quickly roaring upward and spreading to both sides, encircling himself, KendoGarurumon, and the Ogremon. The towering wall of fire effectively trapped the Ogremon, preventing any attempt at escape.

"Now!" BurningGreymon shouted.

"Lupine Laser!!" KendoGarurumon bellowed. Slowly, a strong blue light could be seen emanating from KendoGarurumon's mouth, growing in size until he threw his mouth open, being pushed backwards slightly by the force of the sparking laser being projected outwards.

The two warriors were so sure there was no way the Ogremon could dodge the powerful attack, they weren't prepared at all to retaliate when the Ogremon made a fantastic leap upwards, missing the laser by a huge margin. With a bark of laughter, the Ogremon brought his club down hard on KendoGarurumon's skull in mid-fall, KendoGarurumon immediately crumpling to the ground. Twinges of pain shot through every ounce of KendoGarurumon's body, making every part of him cringe and quiver as he struggled desperately to get to his feet.

"Kouji!" BurningGreymon cried out in concern. He quickly whipped back to face the Ogremon, glaring dangerously. "Wildfire Tsunami!" he snarled.

But, this too, Ogremon quickly side-stepped, running towards BurningGreymon at an astonishing speed and swinging his club at BurningGreymon's chest.

------

"Hurricane Gal!" Zephyrmon shouted, crossing her hands in front of her and then swinging them outwards as scythes of wind spun towards her enemy. The Ogremon raised his club defensively in front of his face, deflecting the wind gales and slicing right through them easily.

"Aaaah!!" Zephyrmon screamed as she was struck by the Ogremon's "Bone Club" attack, falling out of the air and collapsing onto the ground.

"No, Zoe!" MetalKabuterimon stammered.

"You monster!" Korikakumon shouted in infuriation. He quickly darted towards the Ogremon, getting behind him and locking him in a head vice between his two axes before Ogremon could retaliate.

"Frozen Arrowheads!" he cried. The sharpened spears tied in his braided white fur wrapped themselves around the Ogremon's arms and legs, trapping it completely.

"MetalKabuterimon!" Korikakumon grimaced, struggling to keep his hold on the thrashing Ogremon.

"Electron Cannon!" MetalKabuterimon hollered, firing five bulbs of electricity from the cannon atop his head. They careened towards the undefended Ogremon, but at the last second, the Ogremon knocked Korikakumon off of him and was able to dodge the electron charges, the electricity embedding itself in and obliterating the spot where the Ogremon had stood just miliseconds before. Only a crater in the ground was left.

"Bone Club!" the Ogremon rebuked.

------

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon exclaimed. Again, the cloud of diamonds appeared at her sides, and she brought them down on the Ogremon by dropping her arms in the direction of the creature. The Ogremon swung his club at the oncoming assault, deflecting the shards as they simply struck his weapon and fell to the ground.

"What?!" Renamon cried out in astonishment.

"Arisu, look out!" JagerLowemon suddenly called out, diving towards Renamon and tackling her to the ground as Ogremon's club swung in the air just inches above them. JagerLowemon swiftly got off of her, and then leaped at the Ogremon with fangs and claws bared.

"Ebony Blas-!"

The Ogremon shifted to his left, striking JagerLowemon in the side before he could finish his attack, knocking him to the ground.

"Kouichi!" Renamon uttered, scrambling to her feet and rushing at the Ogremon.

------

"They're getting creamed!" Yukaido thought helplessly from behind the cover of a nearby pile of debris, Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon huddled behind her in fear. She watched as her friends tried more attacks, but they were all to no avail. The three Ogremon deflected all of them, while the warriors were rendered useless against theirs. They got hit repeatedly by the Ogremon's "Bone Club" attack.

The trio of Ogremon converged once more a few minutes later, as every warrior lay on the ground moaning from the injuries they had sustained.

"Ahahahaha! Not so "legendary" now then, are you?" the leader laughed uproariously, stepping down cruelly on BurningGreymon's head with his right foot and giving a harsh shove. BurningGreymon cried out in pain.

"I have to help them!!" Yukaido agonized, tears swelling in her eyes from frustration. Finally, coming to a decision, she stepped out from the protective cover of the debris she had been crouched behind.

"No, wait, come back!" Bokomon stumbled on his words, reaching a hand out after her.

"Stop!" Yukaido demanded. The three Ogremon turned in surprise to find the source of this new voice, resting their eyes on Yukaido's upturned, defiant face.

"Hey, there's one more! Get her!" the leader commanded, ushering his two chuckling lackeys forward. The evil glint in their eyes as they slowly made their way towards Yukaido made her take an uncertain step backwards. But just as it seemed the two Ogremon were about to overwhelm Yukaido, a bright orb of light shot our from under the rubble remains of Ophanimon's Castle and sped towards her. As it halted in front of Yukaido, a temporary barrier between her and the Ogremon, everyone realized it was another spirit.

The rest of the gang watched in stunned awe as Yukaido took her D-tector from her back pocket, and it absorbed the spirit.

"Spirit Evolution!" she exclaimed.

"Angewoman!"

"Yukaido's an angel?!" everyone cried out in disbelief.

"How dare you hurt my friends! Now you will pay!" Angewoman declared.

"And how do you think you're going to…." the Ogremon leader started to say, but he was cut off in mid-sentence.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewoman summoned. At these two words, a magnificent portal, which glowed a soft, golden glow formed just behing Angewoman's wings.

"Friends, lend me your strength!" she pleaded.

"You heard her!" KendoGarurumon reproved the others anxiously.

"Lets do it!" Renamon agreed in earnest.

"Wildfire Tsunami!"

"Howling Star!"

"Ebony Blast!"

"Hurricane Gal!"

"Bolo Thunder!"

"Avalanche Axes!"

"Diamond Storm!" All of the attacks were directed into the portal, and with all of the power, Angewoman created three glowing arrows and a bow. She strung all three arrows on the bow at the same time, drawing the string back until it was pulled taught. Then, after only a moments pause, she shot them down at the three Ogremon.

"How could you do this?!" Ogremon shouted in disbelief, right before the three arrows slid into the trio's chests. Just like the Triceramon, all of the Ogremon's bodies turned into streams of data.

"Be purified!" Angewoman said, again pulling out her D-tector and obtaining all three of the Ogremon's digital data. All three vaporized.

Everyone transformed back into their human form and ran over to congratulate Yukaido.

"That was wicked, Yukaido!" Arisu told her.

"I wanted to help, and I did! And Angewoman no less! It was great!" Yukaido replied excitedly. She saw Kouji smiling at her, and she smiled back.

"Congratulations on making the team, both of you." Takuya announced with a wide smile.

"Oh yah!" both girls exclaimed, sharing an enthusiastic high-five.

"Well, now that that's said….would either of you like to go on a romantic stroll?" JP offered. You could almost imagine his eyebrows going up and down suggestively.

"What?!" Arisu and Yukaido gaped, appalled. They each smacked one of his cheeks with the back of their hands.

"Not in a million years, you pervert!!" the screamed in unison.

"Sob!" JP wailed, a single tear hanging out of his right eye.

"Come on, big boy!" Zoe stated in exasperation, dragging him away by his ear.

"Get a grip, JP." Tommy said.

------

**_(1) I know this part sounded really corny, but I was trying to incorporate how Bokomon always introduces the different Digimon in the show from his book, from a TV show version into a written story format, and well that didn't go so well, as you can see. XD So we'll just go along with it I guess..... XDD_**

**_I am so glad I rewrote this scene. I can't recall if I've mentioned this to you readers yet, but this story actually was finished at one point. But you see....I kinda wrote it and completed it back in the summer before seventh grade, and so.....my descriptions really sucked. And all of the battle scenes were really rushed. So I hope you like this version much better, because I know I am one hundred times more satisfied with it now. Please, to all of you who have been reviewing (thank you so much!), please continue to leave me more commentary, I really like to hear what you guys think. Thank you again, and see ya at the next chapter, lol! :D_**


	8. Cherubimon

_**We're finally at the climax! This scene here is the reason I decided to re-write this story in the first place, so I'm hoping I did a much better job this time around! Please enjoy, and don't forget to R&R!!**_

**_Yukaido_**

**_------_**

_**Chapter 8**_

Over the course of the next week, no more incidents or encounters occurred for the gang. To Yukaido, Arisu, Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon, this came as a huge relief, but all the others knew that this only meant that Cherubimon was personally waiting for them to come to him. The good majority of the daylight hours were spent trekking across the Digital Frontier, the urgency of their duty offering little time for rest. When nightfall came, the gang would immediately stop to set up camp. Though occasionally, they did come across a small city of Digimon or a wayward house where they were able to lodge for the night, they often settled for a small open field in the middle of a forest, nestled around a warm, cozy fire. But as of two days ago, they had crossed over into a large expanse of lifeless plain, which Kouichi had immediately recognized as the Dark Realm, and so had not been able to find any wood with which to make fire with. The gang slept very close together on these nights to conserve heat, much to Yukaido, Arisu, Kouji, and Kouichi's suspicious embarrassment.

It was on the third day in this barren, stormy desert that an ominous black structure began to loom in the distance.

"There's Cherubimon's Castle." Kouichi clarified, indicating the dark building.

"It looks as unwelcoming as ever." Kouji remarked darkly. As if to emphasize this statement, a flash of lightning, quickly followed by a crack of thunder, illuminated the pitch black sky and filled it with the resounding sound.

"Uh, exactly how big is this Cherubimon guy anyway?" Yukaido squeaked, cowering at the intimidating size of the castle.

"Humongous." Tommy replied calmly, oblivious to the fact that he was scaring the two new members of the group very badly.

"Our lives are becoming video games!" both Arisu and Yukaido inwardly sobbed.

------

"We should probably stop here for the night." Kouichi commented, still gazing ahead at the daunting castle, "We'll arrive there about mid-day tomorrow." The gang fell silent as these words sunk in.

When they had first entered the Dark Realm, Arisu had gotten up the courage to ask Kouichi how he was so familiar with the area. Now knowing the painful truth of who he had gone through because of Cherubimon, Arisu felt a pang of remorse for Kouichi.

"Kouichi's right. We need to rest up before tomorrow." Takuya agreed, shadowing his eyes with one had as he gazed worriedly at the swirling black clouds above the castle, "We have a big battle ahead of us."

After a few more moments of uneasy silence, Tommy came up to Yukaido and tugged on her shirt. She looked down questioningly, to meet his eyes which were full of worry and fear. He trembled, then finally ventured to ask the one question that was on everybody's mind.

"Do you think we'll be able to beat him?" he whispered. Yukaido, not knowing what to say, sought Kouji's gaze. For once, his eyes met hers without either turning away.

"I don't know." he said.

-----

Sure enough, as mid-day on the following day crept nearer, the solemn, for once silent, group began to approach the castle. No one said a word to anyone else; they needn't have to. All were thinking the same thought: Cherubimon was near.

At last, after one more unbearable hour of apprehensive silence, the gang stood on the threshold of Cherubimon's Castle. Finally, Takuya spoke.

"This is it." he concluded. He turned to face the others, and they quietly nodded their agreement. With one more worried, scared gaze, Takuya nodded back and then spun around to take the first step inside. But before his foot could even hit the ground, a tumultuous quaking erupted below them, drawing startled shouts from the entire group.

"What's going on?!" Zoe cried in alarm.

"He's coming!!" Takuya yelled over the enormous uproar. And to the entire group's terror, they saw a gigantic black Digimon descending from the sky upon them. Instead of hands, the creature had paws the size of a bus, with angular fingers that stretched the length of a table. A fringed collar wound around its neck, and its ears bent upwards, and then curling backwards near the ends, resembling greatly the hats that jesters used to wear in the medieval times. A permanent evil grin stretched across the width of its face, making him appear all the more menacing.

The group's worst fear had been realized: Cherubimon had been waiting for them.

"Sweet merciful God!" Arisu sputtered.

"That's Cherubimon?!" Yukaido stammered in horror.

"Ah. So there are two more humans to entertain me." Cherubimon chuckled, letting out a low, guttural chortle.

"We're not here to play you're games, Cherubimon! We're her to put an end to your evil reign once and for all!" JP shouted back angrily.

"Beast Spirit Evolution!" Takuya cried. The others quickly followed suit.

"Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, go find a safe place to hide!" BurningGreymon yelled over his shoulder. They quickly carried out his order.

"I don't see why you take such precautions. You won't be able to beat me." Cherubimon openly scowled.

"Wanna bet?" KendoGarurumon fired back, "Now!"

All at once, all eight of the warriors sent their attacks with a ferocity displaying their deep resent for this evil being and their desperation for this last battle to not end in failure, as there last encounter had almost come to.

"Wildfire Tsunami!"

"Lupine Laser!"

"Hurricane Gal!"

"Avalanche Axes!"

"Diamond Storm!"

"Ebony Blast!"

"Proton Slash!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

But no matter how powerful and accurate the attacks were, the weapons, the gales and the fire, the energy out charges, even the shards and the arrow, merely bounced off of Cherubimon's body.

"That tickled." Cherubimon said cheerfully, "I guess it's my turn now. Thousand Spears!"

Not just an over exaggeration for a name, literally one thousand shining silver spears, each standing as tall as any one of the warriors, appeared in the air surrounding Cherubimon, and taking three in each hand at one time, Cherubimon hurtled them down at our heroes. All eight yelled as they dodged to the left, right, every direction they could, rolling to the side, jumping backwards, leaping into the air to avoid Cherubimon's unfaltering offense.

At last, Cherubimon exhausted his supply of spears, and every member of the warriors kneeled on one knee on the ground, desperately trying to regain their breath from the close call.

"How are we supposed to beat this guy? None of our attacks are hurting him!" Zephyrmon asked incredulously, discouragement already lending to her voice.

"Don't give up! We just have to keep trying!" BurningGreymon vowed determinedly, not ready to give up his will to fight just yet. At this, he dashed forwards, Zephyrmon close on his heels, and he leaped upwards at Cherubimon, spreading out his massive golden wings.

"Pyro Barrage!" he exclaimed. The inferno ignited on Cherubimon, setting both his lumbering arms afire. Zephyrmon quickly darted out from behind BurningGreymon, and swooped towards Cherubimon's head.

"Plasma Pods!" she cried, unleashing small pods which exploded upon contact with Cherubimon's head and shoulders as she flew over him and then swooped back towards BurningGreymon. But to their recurring dismay, neither of these things seemed to hinder Cherubimon in the least, as he just spun around in a fast circle to put out the flames on his arms, the explosions just making him laugh as he again experienced a tickling sensation. After one last chortle of amusement, Cherubimon swung one of his massive paws and knocked both BurningGreymon and Zephyrmon out of the sky, sending them crashing to the ground.

"Zoe! Takuya!" arose the horrified cry from Renamon, Angewomon, Korikakumon, and MetalKabuterimon.

KendoGarurumon and JagerLowemon growled, exposing their glittering white teeth as their jaws moved upwards in vicious snarls. With a loud howl of anger, both warriors charged forward on all fours as one, splitting off in two opposite directions once they reached Cherubimon's feet. With one last simultaneous roar, they leaped at Cherubimon from both sides, KendoGarurumon attacking with his "Howling Star" and JagerLowemon with "Dark Master", their most powerful attacks that either warriors had yet had to resort to. A mirage, taking on the outline of a beast of darkness surrounded JagerLowemon, his brother taking on the outline of a beast light, and both charged forward with jaws bared wide open. These two also met the same retaliation that BurningGreymon and Zephyrmon had received.

Another cry from the remaining warriors, and then MetalKabuterimon and Korikakumon sped into action. Korikakumon attacked with his "Frozen Arrowheads", lacking Cherubimon's arms to his sides as MetalKabuterimon charged his "Electron Cannon". Cherubimon broke free of Korikakumon's hold just as MetalKabuterimon was preparing to fire, knocking him to the side and swiping MetalKabuterimon off of his feet. This was quickly followed by Renamon and Angewomon, now the only two warriors left, who ran forward in one last ditch attempt to catch Cherubimon off-guard. Still in mid-run, Renamon cried out the word, "Kohenkyo!", swapping places with Cherubimon, where Angewomon passed ready to fire an arrow into his back. But again, Cherubimon despite his massive size was too fast, back-handing Angewomon into the ground and spinning around to thrust a fist into Renamon's side.

"Storm of Betrayal!" Cherubimon bellowed in disdain. An ominously dark storm cloud began to gather over his head, flashes of lightning still contained within it illuminating the black patch of sky. The eight warriors, all now lying on the ground writhing in pain, could not defend themselves whatsoever when a bolt of lightning suddenly descended to the ground, striking the group.

"Aaaaaaaah!" they all screamed, this time de-Digivolving back into their human states.

"There's no way to beat this guy!" Kouji exclaimed, fighting the urge to wince because of the intensive searing shooting through his nerves.

"There's too much dark energy surrounding him!" Kouichi conceded, also wincing as pain exploded up and down his spine.

Suddenly, everyone's D-tectors began to glow, and as everyone pulled them from their pockets and drew them forward, beams of light shot out of them towards the sky. And to the original gang's disbelief......the spirits of the four other legendary warriors descended on the pillars of light!

"Grumblemon!" JP exclaimed in shock.

"Ranamon!" Zoe stuttered.

"Arbormon!" Tommy stammered.

"Mercurymon!" Takuya ended.

Without any words being said, the four ghost like warriors slowly walked over to Arisu and Yukaido, everyone, even Cherubimon, too stunned to move. As they finally stopped in front of the two girls, kneeling to meet their eye level, all four extended their hands outwards and......two more spirits appeared in them.

"Are these....for us?" Arisu asked uncertainty. The four nodded.

"Thank you." Yukaido told them quietly. For the first in any of the gangs memory, the spirits of Grumblemon, Ranamon, Arbormon, and Mercurymon smiled. Bringing their two D-tectors towards the warriors' hands, the two friends obtained the spirits and then smiled with a renewed confidence.

"Beast Spirit Evolution!" they cried.

"Kyubimon!"

"Magnadramon!"

From his protective cover behind a large boulder where he had been watching the battle thus for, Bokomon started to frantically flip through his Digi-encyclopedia.

"I can't find anything about those two new legendary warriors!" he called out in frustration.

"Hey, look! Another folded page!" Neemon pointed to a page jutting out just slightly further than the rest of the pages of the book.

"Miracles never cease." Bokomon remarked, referring to Neemon's usual stupidity, "These are the data files of Angewomon and Renamon. Oh! So those must be Magnadramon and Kyubimon!"

Upon further study of the files, Bokomon discovered one last fold in the confides of the last. Curiously, he opened it.

"Oh wait! Sakuyamon?"

"Great job you guys!" both Kouichi and Kouji encouraged the two girls. The two new warriors instantly leaped into action.

"Hermit Mist!" Magnadramon (Yukaido) attacked. Inconspicuously dropping her jaw, a thin white fog began to seep from Magnadramon's mouth, swirling around Cherubimon and enshrouding him in an impenetrable, visionless mist. Cherubimon swept his eyes around him desperately, thrashing around blindly. Thanks o the fog, Cherubimon had no warning for Kyubimon's attack.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon (Arisu) exclaimed. A ring consisting of twelve orbs fire circled around Kyubimon's nine tails, then shot themselves outwards into the cloud of fog in front of her. A shout of pain and the dissipating mist showed that the attack had been a direct hit. Cherubimon fell to one knee, holding one shoulder as it, along with eight other burns on his body gave off a charred black smoke into the air.

Kyubimon and Magnadramon jumped backwards away from Cherubimon once again, and then looked to each other.

"Ready to finish him off?" Magnadramon asked Kyubimon.

"Anytime you are." Kyubimon responded. Without waiting for a reply, knowing Magnadramon already knew the plan, she turned back on Cherubimon and bristled her nine tails.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" she shouted. Nine individual flames sprung onto the ends of her tails, then ignited on Cherubimon, who cried out in alarm.

"Dragon Tornado!" Magnadramon followed suit. Spinning her tail around and around, Magnadramon created a cyclone which wound towards Cherubimon, extinguishing the flames and knocking him ten feet backwards, so that he lay motionless on his back, un-stirring.

The problem was that nothing happened after that. Magnadramon quickly noticed what wasn't following through.

"Uh, Kyubimon. He's not turning into data." Magnadramon finally spoke her concern.

"You're right." Kyubimon realized worriedly.

"He's turning......red." Kouichi said in disbelief. Everyone spun around when they heard him speak, surprised, then whirled back around when they heard a soft chuckling coming from Cherubimon's inert form. Soon, this low chuckling transformed into frenzied laughter, and Cherubimon pounced back to his feet.

"That's definitely not a good sign!!" Takuya protested loudly.

"Haha! You thought you could defeat me that easily? Prepare to die!!" Cherubimon sneered, "Darkness Punch!"

Dark energy started to surround his left hand.

"Oh no!" Kouji and Kouichi exclaimed in unison.

"Beast Spirit Evolution!"

With on last yell of infuriation, Cherubimon drew back his fist and then plunged it forwards at the two defenseless girls.

That was when KendoGarurumon and JagerLowemon jumped in front of the attack.

"No! Kouji!! Kouichi!!" the girls shrieked in dismay. The rest of the gang who were already de-Digivolved, along Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon who had been seeking the shelter the entire battle, ran over to the two motionless lumps on the ground.

"How dare you?!" Magnadramon growled, hatred now filling her voice.

"You will pay!!" Kyubimon yelled. Without knowing what had influenced them to do so, without any recollection as to the motives behind their action, the two girls shouted the two words that inevitably decided the fate of the Digital World. Perhaps it was the four legendary warriors from before, coming to aid the warriors that still remained alive one last time.

"Fusion Evolution!"

A tremendous flash a white light enveloped both Kyubimon and Magnadramon, momentarily blinding everyone else and causing them to shield their eyes with a hand. Finally, as the light dimmed, Takuya hesitantly moved his hand away and squinted ahead. What he saw left him completely speechless.

A regal, majestic being now stood before him, clothed in a royal looking purple robe which draped over one shoulder, clasped together by a gold medallion. The medallion was encrusted with ruby, sapphire, and emerald studs, and the bottom of the rope was embroidered with strands of gold. In its right hand it held a large bronze staff, the top of which stood a carving of a moon and a star, with two slivers of gold surrounding these two celestial figures. The Digimon wore silver boots and arm protectors. She had a long flowing mane of bronze hair, and her face was shrouded by a fox mask, which had three diamonds encrusted on the forehead.

This magnificent creature was Sakuyamon.

"Kyubimon and Magnadramon merged together!" Zoe proclaimed in surprise.

"Good always prevails over evil, Cherubimon! We _will_ defeat you and prove this fact to be true!" Sakuyamon barked out.

"Ha! You can't beat me! I'm invincible!!" Cherubimon hollered.

"Watch and learn!" Sakuyamon declared, "Staff of Truth!"

At her command, Sakuyamon's bronze staff started to glow bright gold, and holding it out in front of her, she dashed forward and struck Cherubimon in the side, then under the chin in quick succession, sending him flying into the air. As he hung suspended in the air, Sakuyamon darted upwards, finally jabbing the end of the staff into his stomach, the force of the blow crashing him to the ground.

Not even waiting for Cherubimon to resurface from the hole his body had created in the hard ground, Sakuyamon called forth her next attack.

"Dragon Helix!"

Seven wispy, transparent purple dragons appeared at Sakuyamon's side, curling around her arms and legs, their glowing red eyes glaring menacingly down at Cherubimon. He flinched in fear at their piercing, unmoving gazes, and scrambled to regain his footing.

With a single movement of her arm, the seven dragons descended upon Cherubimon, each on passing straight though him and then disappearing. Cherubimon let out a strangled yell, and then collapsed to the ground again, this time unable to force himself upwards again.

Sakuyamon once more descended to the ground, her feet hitting the ground lightly as she stood before the pathetic, defeated form of Cherubimon.

"You're finished, Cherubimon." Sakuyamon said calmly, "Any last words?"

"N-Never!" Cherubimon managed to choke out.

"Suit yourself." Sakuyamon stated simply, "Apocalypse!"

Once again, Sakuyamon's staff glowed gold. A field of energy emanated from it, paralyzing Cherubimon and rendering him completely motionless. He struggled against this inability to move, but he was paralyzed to the bone. Suddenly, a green wave of light began to make its way towards Cherubimon, and his eyes grew wide in terror. Desperately, he began his struggle anew, infinitely more frantic than before, but his inward thrashing was all in vain. As the gigantic wave swept over him, he uttered one last word, a yell of "Impossible!", before his body turned into data. Solemnly, Sakuyamon withdrew both Yukaido and Arisu's D-tector, one in each hand, and they absorbed all of Cherubimon's data. He vaporized into thin air.

Finally, it was over.

-----

_**. . . . . .GUESS WHAT?! I actually am done with this story!!!! 5 years since its initial formation, this tale of mine is finally done!! (does a victory dance) So please stay tuned and anxious, because the last chapter is going to be posted in just 24 hours! Way to leave you guys hanging, huh? (I know, I'm bad, sorry!) I just want to build up the anticipation a little. Plus I need some extra time to go back and edit a few spelling errors I've caught on Microsoft Word in the previous chapters before I declare this fanfiction officially completed. (is just itching to switch the in-progress button to complete) So again, please keep your fanfictions on alert, because **The Twelve Legendary Warriors **will finally be coming to a close in a theatre near you. ;)**_

**_Sincerely and forever your dedicated author,_**

**_Yukaido_**


	9. The Journey Ends, But Not Friendship

_**And now, presenting to you, direct from 's live telecasting network, the final saga of **The Twelve Legendary Warriors**!!!!**_

**_(All copyrights belong to the respectable creators of Digimon, the storyline is the only thing owned by Yukaido, and she in no way claims any rights to the Digimon franchise, so she implores you all to please not sue her. Please and thank you!)_**

**_------_**

_**Chapter 9**_

Both girls swiftly de-Digivolved and dashed over to the injured boys. The rest of the gang quickly moved out of their way, standing up and taking a few steps backwards to give Arisu and Yukaido space. All wore somber expressions, only helping to add to Arisu and Yukaido's worst fears. Growing more frantic, the two girls dropped to their hands and knees, tears falling down their cheeks uncontrollably as they laid eyes on the seemingly sleeping faces of Kouji and Kouichi.

"Kouji! Wake up!" Yukaido begged, taking one of his limp hands in both of her own.

"Kouichi! Please!" Arisu sobbed, gently reaching out to touch his face. All the rest of the gang could do was watch in despair.

"This is all our fault!" Yukaido breathed, her tears now flooding her face.

"You just have to wake up! You just have to...." Arisu whispered, lowering her head as to hide her tear stricken face from view. Both girls shoulders shuddered up and down as they fought to muffle the sobs emitting from their mouths. But just as all hope was almost lost, the tear drops the girls cried lightly fell onto the two boys' faces, and they slowly opened their eyes. Arisu and Yukaido sucked in sharp breaths of surprise.

"Are you guys....okay?" the boys asked weakly, the first words to escape their mouths.

"Stop worrying about us! You're the ones who are hurt!" Yukaido exclaimed in teary frustration, staring directly at Kouji's face.

"Why? Why did you put yourselves in danger for us?" Arisu demanded, though it lacked the conviction she was attempting because of the overwhelming relief.

"Be--Because......" both faltered. A moment's indecision.

"I love you." Kouji and Kouichi said simultaneously. Yukaido and Arisu's faces immediately flushed bright red, tears now all but forgotten.

Slowly, hesitantly, Kouji and Yukaido, and Kouichi and Arisu drew nearer to each other, their lips growing closer and closer, until each couple finally met in a soft, blissful kiss. Takuya's mouth fell open.

"Wait! You mean _that's _why they were acting so strangely?!" Takuya yelped in disbelief.

"Well, duh! You couldn't figure it out?!" Zoe verbally reprimanded him. She started to chase him in circles around the barren expanse.

"I can't believe you, Takuya!!"

"Aaaaaah!" he screamed.

"Eeww!" Tommy yelled in disgust, diving behind JP so he could shelter his eyes. JP just stood there, dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open quite ungracefully.

Suddenly, everyone's D-tectors began to glow again, drawing everyone's attention back together. Each of the eight legendary warriors emerged from the children's D-tectors.

"You have finally defeated Cherubimon and restored peace to this world." Agunimon told them, a peaceful, content smile spreading across his face, "Your quest has finally come to an end." He extended a hand to his side, opening a doorway of some sort which flashed images that to the group resembled pictures of their home.

"Now you must return to your own world." Agunimon answered their unasked question, "And thank you for everything."

Each of the warrior spirits nodded to their human counterpart, and each of the children nodded back, tears in their eyes. They all stepped towards the portal.

"Goodbye!!" they all shouted as the portal began to enwrap them.

"Hey, wait! Don't leave yet!" Patamon called out in earnest, rushing into view.

"Buh-bye!" Neighmon said, waving. Bokomon was the last one to stumble over.

"There was another folded page!" he cried with all the volume he could muster. The gang understood. They all waved to the friends they were leaving behind, the parting tears now falling freely down their cheeks. And just like that, they were staggering over each other as they struggled off the elevator in Shibuya Station. Automatically, everyone glanced up at the clock.

"It's the same time as when we left! Weird!" Takuya said.

"Oh no! We have to get home!" Arisu suddenly yelled, shaking Yukaido's shoulder.

"The talent show!!" Yukaido exclaimed in realization. They were just about to dash off when Takuya threw out a hand to stop them.

"Hey! Whoa, wait! What talent show?" Takuya tried to get an explanation out of the two girls, clearly confused.

"At the Shibuya Music Center, just down the road from here!" Yukaido explained.

"We're in it!" Arisu clarified for the still confused group.

"Hey! Maybe we can come!" Zoe suggested excitedly.

"Oh, that would be great!" Yukaido agreed, delighted.

"Well, I guess we'll see ya then!" Arisu waved in farewell. But just as the last time, as the two girls turned to leave, they felt themselves pulled back. However, this time it was by Kouji and Kouichi reaching out a hand to pull back their arms, enveloping them in a kiss.

"Good luck tonight." Kouji wished Yukaido, gazing into her eyes lovingly.

"We'll definitely be there." Kouichi promised to Arisu endearingly. All either of the girls could manage was a nod and more blushing, having momentarily lost the ability to speak. With one last shy smile from either girl to their boys, the two dashed away. They both had to grin as they caught the beginning of what was going to erupt into a long string of teasing behind them.

"Awww, your so sweet Kouichi, I just want to pinch your cheek!"

"Um, thank you Zoe, I think....but please don't."

"Man, Kouji! Getting serious now, aren't we?"

"Shut up, Takuya...."

But just as the two girls were walking out the doors of the station, Arisu latched onto Yukaido's shoulder one more time.

"Yukaido! I just thought of some lyrics for your song!"

------

It was Arisu and Yukaido's turn to go on stage. As Yukaido was assembling her flute and placing the music on the stand, Arisu bent down to speak to the director. He nodded, and then Arisu stood and walked over to the microphone.

"We've had a slight change." Arisu announced, "We are going to be performing a different song than the one in the program. I was only just able find the inspiration for the lyrics today, even though Yukaido wrote the song almost a month ago. But before we get started, we would both like to dedicate this song to six very important people to us. Even though we've only known them for a short time, they've been with us through thick and thin, and we just want to let them know what awesome friends they are and how much we appreciate everything they've done for us. So please stand up, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe, Tommy, and JP!"

All six, who were seated in the front row, stood up, abashed and scratching the back of their heads in embarrassment. Only as the audience was clapping for them did the two girls start the song.

"Look to the past...."

_End_

_------_

**_So there you have it. Another completed fanfiction for you reader's enjoyment, and for this writer's sincere relief. (lets out a huge sigh) Now I have 11 stories down, and 4 more to go! Oh my gosh, I might actually complete all my stories by the end of my senior year!! (gasps and just about passes out) I didn't think it was possible!! (leaps for joy)_**

_**And now, I'd like to give a special thanks to all the reviewers whose kind words have kept my spirit and my will to finish this five year old tale of mine going high and proud! And these readers are **Aster Selene** for the ever important element of CORRECT SPELLING (scratches back of head guiltily). Thank you again for pointing out those errors to me, I really ought to have a Beta Reader, or something.......Next up is my ever faithful best friend, Firah-Von-Nightflame/Yaoish who always reviews every one of my fanfictions and encourages me to continue writing. The reviews really do help keep my spirits up, and so I thank you again!! **_Yuki's Little Girl_**, thank you a million times for all of your reviews and your insistance for me to post new chapters! Your reviews made me feel quite special and appreciated, and it definitely helped to scold my rather dominant lazy writer's side. (sweat) **JewelledTears **and **demon of my heart and mind**, you taking the time to say a few quick words was not overlooked. Thanks! And last, but not least, **PuppyLoveSisters**, I'm sorry I kept you waiting for a new update, and I'm glad that you liked the detail in Chapter 7, I worked really hard to make it more in depth than my original draft of the story. :)**_

**_So to all my loyal reviewers......BROWNIE POINTS TO EVERYONE!!! :D_**

**_And finally, we've come to a close for this fanfiction of mine. (anxiously reaches towards the "complete" button, eyes sparkling at the anticipation) The button...is so....shiny!! (clicks) Yes, it's official!! XD That's a wrap everybody._**

**_Sincerely, Your Anime/Musical Obsessed, Completely Digimoned-out Fanfiction Writer (lol),_**

**_Yukaido_**


End file.
